


Triptych

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Established Lucy Lane/Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Kara Danvers, Mentioned Lucy Lane - Freeform, Morning After, Multi, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Anonymous said:Cat/Astra/Alex. Free reign I just need these three. And Kara's reaction during the morning after. Please :)Alex has always had a thing for Astra, but when she finally got up the nerve, Astra was already involved with one Cat Grant thanks to Kara introducing them to each other.... After another discussion about her feelings just to try and vent, Kara says just the wrong thing and Alex storms out of the DEO.  Astra stops Kara from going after her, saying she'll take care of it... though not the way Kara nor Alex expected her to...





	Triptych

“What do we do with her..."

"We?"

"Yes..Kitten and me, Brave one...what do we do with you..first?"

Alex backed up slowly as Astra stepped closer and Cat smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the two. "So many possibilities..."

Alex hit the edge of the bed abruptly sitting as Astra stepped right up into her, pressing against her knees, hands sliding on either side of her hips as she leaned forward until her lips brushed Alex's ear. "How long exactly have you wanted me Alexandra? Since the last time we were this close and you were on the ground?"

Cat moved behind Astra, hand trailing across the Kryptonian's back, filtering into her hair before tugging gently, causing the woman to almost purr in Alex's face as the agent swallowed hard looking between the two women. “Are you going to answer?”

“Or does Cat have your tongue?”

Cat made an amused sound, leaning down to Astra's ear looking at the woman seated in front of them. “Not yet.” She nudged Astra and straightened away, her fingers slipping free as she drew back a few steps to give Alex a little more space to breathe.

Alex looked between the pair of them, hands fisting around the end of the bed as she tried to slow her breathing and stop the painful hammering of her heart against her ribs. Astra noted her discomfort and slid back away from her, straightening until Alex surprised them all and snatched Astra's wrist.

Cat rose a brow, shrugging out of her jacket and folding it over the nearby chair, coming to stand beside Astra, hand running down her arm until she curled it over top of Alex's own.

“We can stop right now if you'd rather.” She stated honestly, feeling the twist and curl of Astra's free hand as it teased across her abdomen through her shirt. “But I know you were, upset, when Kara told you about us.” She nudged Astra's shoulder who was stretching the fingers of her other hand, nails whispering across the underside of Alex's wrist.

“I did not realize the way you felt until this one had already claimed me.” Astra supplied, tipping her head at Alex as she looked her over, appearing genuinely sympathetic.

“And after talking with this one.” Cat hummed, stepping further into Astra's touch. “I told her I wouldn't exactly kick you out of our bed.”

Alex looked between the pair of them again, it wasn't a lie how badly she had fawned over Astra, tried to convince her to join their side for her own selfish reasons only to push her away at every turn. Arguing her own self worth and all manner of other excuses until she had finally gotten beyond her own hang ups. Just to find out too late that her sister had already introduced Astra to her former boss and the two hadn't parted each others company outside of the DEO since.

“Unless you weren't comfortable with that...” Cat amended, causing Alex to look at her. “Which I could understand.” The corner of Cat's mouth quirked slightly. “Not as if you and I have had more than a few moments of you storming my castle on account of the ilk running rampant in this city.”

Alex looked down at their hands, the apprehension that had been clawing at her spine shifting as she twisted her hold pulling Astra, and essentially Cat with her back onto the bed. The three of them were a tangle of limbs and bodies, Astra said something in Kryptonese and Cat was straddled somewhere across her thigh.

Alex gasped sharply, Astra's thigh pressing between her legs as she pushed the prone woman further up along the bed as Cat hooked one of her legs and pulled, locking it between her own as she stretched out along Alex's side. She felt wet kisses pressed to the side of her throat and grabbed for anything she could to ground herself as Astra pushed up on one arm, looking down at her.

“Kitten's right -my- Brave One... any time, any point, just say it and we'll stop.” Cat nosed Alex's ear, nipping at the curve before pulling her head up to look at her. “No judgement, no consequences Alexandra.”

Alex felt like her heart was going to explode with the pair of women looking down at her before she nodded, swallowing visibly. “Okay...” Her arm bent up, threading into Cat's hair with a gentle tug of encouragement that caused the woman to smile. Astra stretched over her then, seeking out Cat's lips in a wanton display of affection that Alex soon found herself biting her own lip over.

Cat twisted her fingers around Alex's shirt, pulling on her leg with her own again, forcing her skirt up higher until Alex let out a soft gasp at the searing heat that pressed into her leg coupled with Cat's groan into Astra's throat above her. She barely had time to savor the sensation when Cat's nails raked up her exposed torso, forcing her muscles there to flex and pull, lifting her shoulders from the bed with their onslaught.

Astra ground her leg against the woman, forcing her back on the bed with a groan as she and Cat broke apart. Her arm wound itself under Alex's body, supporting herself on her forearm and where Cat went up across Alex's torso she went down, tugging and pulling at her hips with a slap of her belt as she pulled it off and tossed it aside.

“Ohmygod..” Alex hissed as Cat's fingers split the seam of her bra and palmed over the full curve of her breast kneading firmly her body lifting up as Astra undid the clasp of her pants and pushed apart her zipper, nails raking across soft skin and over the cotton of her underwear in order to cup her sex sending her hips upward with a whimper.

“Breathe, Brave One.” Cat murmured Astra’s name for her against her ear, conforming her lithe frame against Alex's side completely, rolling against her hip as her leg pulled on Alex's own as she pressed herself against the muscle there with another salacious sound.

Alex was panting furiously, her hips jumping up into the veiled touch of Astra's fingers while Cat teased and kneaded at her chest. She nodded to Cat's words, fingers digging into her hair as she flexed her leg against Cat, trying to gain some sort of leverage for the both of them.

Astra rolled her hips down against Alex's other leg as it rose up to meet her, sending a huff of a breath across Alex's flushed skin where she kissed and nipped along her jawline until Alex turned her face to her. Her fist twisted around the front of Astra’s suit as she pulled their mouths together and forced her way inside the kryptonian's mouth with another heady groan as Astra pressed against the bundle of nerves through soaked cotton.

Cat's mouth was on her throat again, sucking and nipping at the cords there as she moved her fingers in small circles in tandem with Astra's own motions against her entrance. Alex pulled in as much air as she could, biting and dueling with Astra's mouth until she broke away from her with a sharp cry when strong fingers curled their way inside her.

Astra made a small 'oh' expression watching Alex press back into the bed with a loud groan, rolling her body down against Alex's thigh as her hips bucked upward while Cat hummed with aroused amusement as she ground herself against Alex's other leg, tightening her own around the limb in the process to pull Alex further apart and plunging Astra's fingers deeper with another cry of approval

“Don'tst..don't...” Alex tried to form coherent words to no avail as Astra drove her fingers deeper and deeper with firm languid strokes.

“Don't what Alexandra.” Cat panted against her ear, sucking on the point behind it on her neck before reaching for her jaw and turning her features to kiss her. Alex opened up to her, hand still buried in her hair, before letting out a round of moans into Cat's throat as the woman mimicked the drive of Astra's fingers with her tongue.

Astra rolled her hips harder against Alex's thigh in counter motion to Cat's own against the lock of Alex's other leg, lips and teeth pulling at her throat as she whispered in Kryptonese in an encouraging tone. Cat tore her hand away from under Alex's shirt then, skimming under Astra's arm until her fingers were wet and swirling around that stiff bud of nerves above the piston of Astra's fingers.

Alex nearly came off the bed completely, the three of them finding a wonderful rhythm with one another until Alex's head fell back, her body bowing up hard as all her muscles tightened and pulled as if connected on strings knotted around Astra's fingers. Her cries were emptied into the air, hand fisted in Cat's hair as the other wrapped around Astra's throat with nothing else to hold onto, knowing she wouldn't hurt the woman as she continued to relentlessly pound into her.

Cat's legs bit into her own, her hips rolling in small tight circles as she panted over Alex's throat while Astra pushed the woman they were wrapped around through her first orgasm before using her super speed to build up the next at a bruising pace. Cat curled her fingers down, rubbing her hand against Alex as Astra caught the digits and forced them inside the other woman with a scream.

Cat let out her own small cries, feeling her own orgasm cresting, reaching beneath Alex's body to claw into Astra's forearm, connecting them all; while watching through veiled lashes as Astra started to tremble against the drive of Alex's thigh until she thrust one final time into the woman causing her shouts to shatter into broken noises and her body to spasm dangerously.

Astra pulled in a sharp breath, fueled by Alex's walls spasming and clenching around her and Cat's fingers, pulling them in deeper as both of her women came undone beneath her. Her thighs closed around Alex's own, keeping her in place as she drove herself down until she was flush against Alex's hip letting out a series of broken gasps against her throat as she came.

 

**\-------**

 

Kara keyed into Alex’s apartment, knowing she had been upset when she left the DEO the night before to the point that Astra said she would take care of her. Kara thought she would provide a little peace offering knowing she had been the one to set Alex off bringing up her feelings concerning Astra all over again in contrast to Kara and her own relationship with the co-director of the DEO.

Lucy shouldered in just behind Kara quietly, not exactly sure what she was going to walk into seeing as she’d never been in her girlfriend’s sister’s apartment, coffee carrier in hand. She noted the slight disheveled appearance like someone had enjoyed one too many and then took it out on their surroundings before setting the holder on the table.

“I’ll be right back, make sure she’s okay for company.” She set a small kiss on Lucy’s cheek before slipping away from her making her way through the living room into the short hallway leading to Alex’s room.

She came up short hearing a small noise that was much deeper than she expected from her sister, a warning sensation pricking along the back of her neck as her hand settled on the door. She heard another softer sound and furrowed her brow, reaching up to pull her glasses down in order to see through the door before gasping loudly and wrapping both hands around her mouth to shut herself up before speeding back to Lucy at full super speed.

“Rao bless it. Nope. Let’s go. Out.”

Lucy nearly fell over as Kara grabbed her small frame pulling her to the door in a rush. “Whoa there Supergirl slow down!”

Kara looked behind herself half worried her Aunt would hear them before picking the smaller woman up and carrying her effortlessly back out of her sister’s apartment.

Nestled in the middle of the bed Astra kept her hand on Alex’s bare stomach where she had pushed up slightly with the sounds in the other room, keeping the woman down while Cat just continued to nuzzle into Alex’s neck, her arm still languidly draped across her hips and surrounding Astra’s side.

With a unexpected smirk Astra looked back down to the both of them, pressing a tender kiss to Alex’s lips until she drew out a lazy moan from the woman before breaking away and leaning further over, meeting Cat midway in her venture to grace her lips with the same affection.

“They’re gone.” She said after a moment, wrapping herself back up around Alex, hand smoothing over her abdomen until her fingertips connected with Cat’s, drawing small circles there.

“I”m going to be so much trouble.” Alex groaned gently, her mind still a haze of sex and sleep that was reflected in her voice.

“They’re adults and so are we, they can get over it or fuck off.” Cat supplied against Alex’s neck as she dug in deeper, pulling both women closer to her.

Astra purred her amusement, setting her forehead against Alex’s temple as she nestled in, far beyond content as Alex painted small designs in her skin until they all slowly succumbed and fell back to sleep tangled up in each other.


End file.
